


Between Meetings

by longlivethecitadel



Series: The Law of Business [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethecitadel/pseuds/longlivethecitadel
Summary: Lawyer Morty gives Business Morty a quick blowjob between meetings. Just a short drabble.





	Between Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> hhey so it's been a while since i've really written anything, please feel free to give me feedback/critique or suggestions of what you might like to see me write! this was just kind of a warmup as i really try to get back into writing, though i intend on writing a lot of Pocket Mortys inspired fics when i can. thank yoouu.

“Keep going,” Business Morty commanded bluntly, staring down with a glazed look in his eyes at the other boy eagerly going down on him.

It was a “Lawyer” Morty, more affectionately known as Pogs, who was so very glad to please. His lips were wrapped around Business’s dick, sloppily sucking, drooling. Despite the other Morty’s command, Pogs couldn’t help but stop to catch his breath, chest heaving as he tried to look up at Business for approval, “am I doing good? A-am I.. is, is it good, what I’m doing?”

Exasperated from how close he was to losing it, the well-dressed Morty -- more disheveled than he’d like to admit, more so than was ever appropriate for the job he held -- couldn’t help raising his voice, “I said k-keep going, bitch!”  
Business’s hips bucked, slapping Pogs in the face with his length. This only made the submissive Morty’s face blush, embarrassed by how much he loved the idea of Business getting rough with him.

Defiantly, Pogs teased the head of Business’s dick with his tongue, deliberately slowly licking from the base to the head before stopping there. His big eyes staring up expectantly as his tongue lapped at the tip painfully slowly. And he knew it was, Pogs knew as he watched the other Morty shake and dig his nails into the office chair he was on, watched as Business’s teeth grit and gave away how truly needy this other Morty was.

“God dammit!” Business wheezed out, outright glaring at the Lawyer Morty. It was amazing how quickly his hands moved into Pogs’s hair and roughly gripped without much care for the pained whimpers coming from the other Morty. Business pulled Pogs right down onto his dick, making him take the entire length.  
Pogs had no complaints of course, his whimpers muffled into choking gags as the other’s dick slid down his throat, but he would be lying to himself if he ignored the tingling between his legs. The little lawyer quickly had a hand on his own dick, massaging it through his pants as Business refused to let him move away for air.

He’d suck, and suck, part of him desperately hoping Business would get off quickly as his dick assaulted the back of his throat. As much as he loved being face fucked, Pogs couldn’t exactly hold his breath long. He coughed, choked, drool spilling from his lips, shaking the longer he wasn’t allowed to breath. Pogs begged with desperate whines, eyes squeezed shut with tears forming at the corner of his eyes, practically stroking himself off now.  
It felt so good, it felt so good to be controlled and used. He could feel his lungs begging for air yet he didn’t want Business to stop, not even really trying to pull away. Pogs was entranced by the intensifying pleasure of stroking himself off the closer he felt to passing out.  
So close..  
He was going to.. He.. He can’t stop, oh god, oh fuck.

The sudden warmth rushing down his throat made him lose it. Pogs could feel himself soaking his pants as the sweet release of orgasm rushed through his body, violent and intense, shaking every single one of his limbs. Business was almost dead silent as he forced Pogs to swallow every drop of his cum, but Pogs knew as the other Morty’s dick twitched against his tongue that he had done good.  
Well, mostly good. The little lawyer struggled to actually keep it all down, finding it hard not to cough up cum and finally yank his face away. There was.. so much of it. It dripped down his face, it pooled at the bottom of Business Morty’s dick and started to slide down his balls.

“You better clean this up, Pogs, I have a meeting in five,” Business said almost coldly, combing back his own hair into place, knowing it had to be perfect for the meeting. “Everything has to be cleaned up.”

Still coughing as he tried to somehow catch his breath, Pogs still knowingly nodded, and dived right in. His tongue would run over Business’s balls, curling around the shaft of his dick and lapping up every bit of cum. There couldn’t be a drop left.  
Sensitive still, this was the only real time a whimper came from Business, his dick twitching again. The boy would try to pretend that didn’t happen of course, that he was nothing but completely composed, and he would shove Lawyer Morty’s face away so he could tuck his dick back into his pants and button up again.

Pogs knew this was his cue to get up and leave. He couldn’t stop the smile plastered on his face, though he at least wiped the remaining mess on his face off onto his sleeve. “S..so I’ll--”

“Come back in twenty, I w-want to fuck you over my desk between my next meetings,” interrupting and right to the point. That’s Business for you.

Pogs still had no complaints, his face only lit up more at the idea that Business wanted him back again so soon, “y-yes sir! I aim to please!”  
And with that, he headed for the office door.

Still trying to adjust his appearance and wipe the sweat from his face as the lawyer was leaving, Business only spoke up once more, “And Pogs.. you do realize e-everyone can see your clothes are covered in jizz, yes?”

“S-sure do! Like ‘em that way!” He practically giggled as he winked, blew a kiss, and was out the door.

Business Morty could no longer resist smiling to himself as he organized a few papers idly on his desk. God he loved that Morty.


End file.
